freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Reborn Rules
Return to Earth: Reborn Main Article Earth......3012....The human race has destoyed most of planet earth......The few remaining leave in search of a new planet.......end transmission. What you need * 6-sided dice * Counters or figures, I suggest ground zero games miniatures. * Paper to write hp on * Time to waste. Stats for units - measurements in cm Stats for Buildings Rules Each player starts with a PCY (Portable Construction Yard) and 2000 credits. Players pick starting points and place their PCY. Each turn has a sequence: *Declare Building *Move *Attack *Finish building Initiative At the start of a turn both player delare any building or troop training. Then players roll d6 highest moves first then the next highest, then the next etc. After, players go in same order to attack. Then players can mark off one turn on building. Harvester A harvester, it can carry up to 150 units of ore, 50 per turn spent on an ore field. Then it must deposit at a refinery to get the credits, when a refinery is built it automatically has one harvester. Portable Construction Yard A PCY can deploy at any time as a construction yard for no cost. Troops Troops have advantages and disadvantages. Advantage, they can be trained in groups of up to five rather than one at a time like vehicles. Disadvantage, thay tend to get run over. If a land vehicle moves over troops they are automatically killed, very nasty. Vehicles Vehicles must be built one at a time. They can't be run over but they can be rammed. each vehile in a ram takes their opponents remaining hp in damage to themselves. So don't go ramming mammoth tanks with APCs. Also if you ram a vehicle into a building you always take 10hp back only. Moving Moving, you can move a unit up to its move value in cm. They can turn up 180 degrees, e.g half move, turn 90, half move, turn 90. Vehicles, except air vehicles can't move over terrain except ore fields. Troops can move over pretty much anything with no penalties, but its your call. Attacking Attacking, you can fire up to your weapons range and need to roll equal or above your skill to hit, if you hit you do the amount of damage indicated, if this reduces an enemys hp to 0 then they are destroyed, you may combine fire if you like, e.g you could fire five tanks at a mammoth and all the hit's damage is added up. but you probably still won't stop it. All damage is wiped away at the end of the turn except on buildings. blast weapons do damage to all models, friend and foe in a 10cm radius from the target. Attack modifiers When firing the following penalties may apply: -1 to skill if firing at enemy in hard cover -1 if enemy moved full move last turn +1 if shooting vehicles (size) End This is all so far, any problems email me Category:Science Fiction